


Thank Yous and Commissions

by DrawnCherry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: A place to post my Thank You fics and my written commissions. Please read the chapter's notes.





	Thank Yous and Commissions

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you for Mara.  
Vergil / Fem!Reader. Smut and compliments.  
There's some edging and oral.

You were lying down on the sofa of your home with your phone in hands. It had already fallen twice on your face, but you were too lazy to get up and change position. It's a free day off; a girl should be able to browse the wild world web without getting off the sofa. What began as looking for new recipes ended up in looking at dildos. You cackled at the screen. You couldn’t believe your eyes. A dildo named Vergil… It was a tentacle-like silicon dildo that would have put the demons themselves to shame. Your laughter drew the attention of your partner, who quickly joined you in the office.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“Oh... Uhm… Nothing really,” you answered. The answer would probably hurt his feelings, but he didn’t leave it at this. Vergil was always a stubborn man, after all. Using his superior speed, he quickly grabbed the phone from your hands. 

You held your breath. There were two options here: he’d get it and get angry or he wouldn’t get it and still get angry. 

It was the first. 

Vergil’s eyebrow twitched and his jaw visibly clenched. 

“Is this what I think it is?” he knew he didn’t want the answer to that.

“Maybe… What do you think it is?”

“Do you take me for a fool?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But don’t you think it looks hilarious?”

“Absolutely not," he replied and gently threw the smartphone back in your lap. For a second, he hesitated. His fingers twitched and paused his step. Vergil didn't like you laughing at him: he shouldn't let this go unpunished. He bit the inside of his mouth. 

"Are you mad?" you asked carefully. 

"I am, my love," he replied. 

“Your eyes remind me of the night sky,” you tried. 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” he replied. It did, but he wouldn’t show you as he had something else in mind.

Your heart sank a little. It was still a little difficult to navigate life with someone as complex as Vergil. However, he surprised you when he put down one knee on and arms on the sofa, effectively trapping you. The phone slid from your chest to the floor, forgotten. If you weren't scared that you had hurt his feelings, you would have made a kabedon-joke. 

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought…"

Even after all these years, Vergil's gaze was unnerving. Sometimes it felt like looking at the night sky and realising that it never stops.

“Does my love not satiate you?” he asked sounding slightly offended, but somehow it felt like a trap. 

“Wha--?! Of course it does,” you exclaimed, but you couldn't look him in the eyes. His fingers grabbed your chin. He forced you to look at him. The look he gave you told you that you were fucked. It was hungry, angry and even slightly perverted. 

Vergil pinned your arms above your head. His bare limbs a sight for sore eyes, but his eyes were the real prize. A storm was brewing in his eyes. You were in for it now, so you leant up to kiss him. Vergil’s lips have gotten softer over the weeks, but his kisses not any less rough. Vergil leant down on you, but in doing so, you both fell to the floor with a loud enough thud that surely someone at Devil May Cry should have heard.

However, it didn’t keep Vergil’s hands off you. He insisted on  _ punishing  _ you for being cheeky wit him. He pulled the shirt you were wearing--his--over your head past your elbows. 

“If you think you can get away with your behaviour,” he warned before conjuring the yamato in his hands. “Then you’re terribly mistaken.”

“Vergil, it was a--,” but you didn’t get further than that part of the sentence, as he plunged the sword in his own shirt, securing your wrists to the floor. You forgot what you wanted to say as Vergil’s fingers traced the skin revealed to his eyes. His touch drew desperate sighs from your lips. It always had. You also didn't need to be tied up to feel vulnerable. Vergil always managed to make you feel exposed by just looking at you.

Your bra was unhooked and pulled over your breasts. Vergil didn't mind destroying his own shirts, but he wouldn't try to cut your garments. His fingers trailed your nipples before his tongue teased the sensitive skin. He traced kisses down to your waistband. The jeans gone before you could ask him to remove it.

You expected Vergil to tease you some more, but you were surprised to find that he slung your legs over his shoulders and got right to it. The way Vergil's tongue trailed from your slit to your clitoris brought a moan to your lips that probably alerted anyone still in the office. They'd leave. 

Just as all reason and logic left your mind as you desperately grabbed the shirt that had you tied to his mercy. 

Strangled moans left your mouth. 

It fueled Vergil. 

He needed to hear more. So he began to place kisses all over your labia, drawing more gasps, moans and sometimes even screams from your lips. Vergil’s tongue drank the juices that began to leak onto your thighs. In between licks, he whispered dark things that you barely heard. You wished you could reach out and grab his hair. 

Just as Vergil felt your thighs tremble, he got up. The confused look on your face was incredibly satisfying. 

“Have you learnt your lesson?” he asked. You nodded furiously. 

“Then I shall take you upstairs, love.”


End file.
